


Valentine's Day in Cybertron

by SonsOfBeaches99



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Love, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBeaches99/pseuds/SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: Ironhide and Chromia go out on a date, and there will be some serious Aft Kicking, and Romance...





	Valentine's Day in Cybertron

**All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Cybertron, as the Purple skies were seen, Iacon's lights were all lit up like New York City as Ironhide and Chromia were seen in a Plaza, sitting on a table as they both drink two Oil cups.

Chromia: (Looks around the Plaza) I have to say, this is really a refreshing evening tonight.

Ironhide: (Smiled) Yeah, I thought since we did a lot of Aft kicking, I figured we would catch a break and get ourselves a fancy outing.

Chromia: Well, you certainly figured that one out alright. (Grabs her drink) Thank you so much for taking me here, I rally appreciate it.

Ironhide: Anything to make you happy. (Leans in to give in a small kiss) I'm gonna go get some Rust Sticks, you want some?

Chromia: Oh yeah, I'd like that.

Ironhide: (Sits up from his chair) I'll be back.

Ironhide left the table to get more Rust Sticks, leaving the opportunity for three unlikely Mechs to seize it as they went and took the Orange Autobot's spot.

Mech 1: (Looks at Chromia) Hey there, did you know you have such a pretty face, you know that lady?

Mech 2: Too bad your Bot left ya hanging here all alone by yourself.

Mech 3: Yeah, maybe you would forget about that guy and hang with us. (Gave a flirtatious smile) Of course, if you're interested, that is.

Chromia: (Scoffed) Wow, you guys are so Cliché, you know that?

Mech 1: (Raises a brow) Cliché?

Chromia: (Grabs her drink) You know, I thought boys like you only existed in the movies; You know, when someone's having a bad day, or feeling so bored, they go find the next hot girl and they move in at her like a cobra.

Mech 2: Yeah? Well we may as well be the persistent cobras then.

Chromia: (Laughs) Ok. (Sips her drink and sets it down) I'm gonna give you three a one time deal; Either you leave this table and find someone else that's interested, or else I'm gonna kick each one of your collective Asses publically.

Mech 3: (Raises a brow) Alright, I didn't get the other word, but I'm just curious on what you're gonna do next lady. (Cracks a knuckle)

Chromia smiled as Ironhide came back with the Rust Sticks, only for a Bot to be slammed against a wall right next to him, and then some metal banging and shouts of pain was heard in 4 seconds, until he turned to Chromia, who was standing up as two of the Mechs bothering her was defeated, as one was hanging on a ceiling fan unconscious, and the other laying on the floor, groaning as if he had one, but too many hangovers to count as he walked over to the Blue Femme.

Ironhide: (Looks around the room) Were these Bots bothering you?

Chromia: (Shrugged) Hmm, not anymore. (Turns to Ironhide) You have the Rust Sticks?

Ironhide: Yeah, I have them right here.

Chromia: Oh, well that's great! (Didn't notice the Mech that was slammed against the wall getting up and going after her)

Ironhide: (Noticed the Bot and activated his Cannon to blast at the Mech, knocking him down to the floor as he moved his Servo up and blown out the steam as he deactivated his weapon) You missed one.

Chromia: (Turns around) I know.

Ironhide: Well why didn't you take him?

Chromia: (Smiled) Well, I figured you would have wanted at least one of them.

Ironhide: Ah, were you saving him for me?

Chromia: (Places her Servos around Ironhide's neck) What kind of a Girlfriend I would be if I didn't?

They both smiled as Ironhide hugged Chromia by the waist and then the Blue and Orange Autobots made out with each other passionately, both utterly not giving a damn about the mess they made.

* * *

**Hey, it's me again! I thought since it's Valentine's Day, I made add in a short prompt about one of my favorite Transformers couples.**

**Of course, I would have added in several more, but honestly, I can't think of what to add in for the setting.**

**That, and it's a school night, and here I am writing Fanfiction during my bedtime... Holy Shit.**

**Anyway, I looked up Tumblr, and I noticed a bunch of artworks and posts about Valentine's Day, so I thought why the Hell not? You know?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short, and do not worry, I am still writing up Season 5, and I have gotten lots of ideas popped up in my mind, so don't worry, I'm still living and breathing.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
